Hot Chocolate
by kay.heartscry
Summary: [Two Piece][Winter Drabble] Ingredients: Reno, Tifa, gifts for AVALANCHE. Add hot water. Stir till well mixed. Caution: May be hot and fluffy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not claim any of the Final Fantasy 7 characters.

Hey. This is the shorter piece of this two piece so... be ready for bigger reading in the ending chapter. Anyways, I reposted this _again_ cause I noticed an error and some things I wanted to change (the way Reno talks pretty much). None of the changes are major.

Review. Please?

* * *

**Hot Chocolate.**

The snow crunched beneath her feet. Struggling with her dozen shopping bags, Tifa could only comfort herself with the idea that there was some hot chocolate at home calling her name. Sweet, tempting hot chocolate.

Stopping for a moment, she opened her bags one by one, checking that she hadn't forgotten anyone.

Gourmet chocolates and aged wine for Vincent.

A bright red 'Ms. Claus' lingerie for Yuffie; last Tifa had heard, that girl had snagged herself a boyfriend.

Sweater and socks for Barrett, a stuffed hippopotamus and a slinky for Marlene.

Unreasonably expensive cigars and a box to put them in for Cid.

An interesting hardcover book for Nanaki.

A new PDA for Reeve and a Christmas hat to put on Cait Sith though the robot had not been in use since the meteor.

Last, yet most importantly, was a pair of boots and small keychain for Cloud. She would have gotten him more but she knew he could only carry so much on his journey to revive Aeris.

He had said he would be stopping by around noon tomorrow for the party she was planning. Everyone was showing up.

Smiling to herself, Lockheart didn't pay attention to where she was walking, suddenly a man bumped into her sending most of her bags into the air and her falling onto the ground.

"Sorry." He mumbled. Tifa remained rubbing her sore forehead.

He made a few paces before turning back around. "Lockheart?"

Looking up with her palm still on her head, her brain easily registered his crimson hair, the two scars (or perhaps they tattoos?) on his cheekbones and his hunched figure.

"Reno." She replied curtly. Brushing off the snow from her clothes, she began to pick up her bags.

The ex-Turk sauntered over, still with a smirk plastered to his lips. She blinked as he waved a familiar black wallet in her face as she was kneeling to pick up her things. "I wouldn't've took it if I knew it was you."

She snatched it from his fingers and replaced it back into her pocket. Scowling at the ground, she began to pick up her many scattered things. _Damn Turk._

And as soon as she reached over to grab Yuffie's bag, a pale hand snagged it away from her reach. Next, he, surprisingly and slightly alarming, offered his free hand to her as she kneeled in the frothy white dust.

The martial artist, instead, slapped his hand away and got up on her own. "Give me that back, Turk, that cost me a lot of cash."

"Baby, I can't let a pretty lady like you carry all these bags on yer own." He took another bag, this time it was Marlene's gifts, and began walking ahead of her with both bags in hand.

"Hey! Come back here! Do you think I'm just going to let you steal my stuff-"

"I'm not stealing. I'm helpin' ya carry all this shit home." Flinging his fiery hair over his shoulder, he looked over to her and smirked. "Coming?"

She ran towards to him, ready to kill. But he smacked her over with Yuffie's bag before she could swiftly kick him in the balls. Still unstable from the many presents she was holding, she easily tipped over and landed clumsily onto the ground once more.

"You! You!" She pounded at the dirt beneath the fluffy snow in her tantrum. "Give those back, you asshole!"

Brushing herself off for the second time in the last few minutes, she attempted to take her things back from the taunting redhead.

Only he held them far above his head and she was only a mere five foot four. A few fruitless hops later, she paused and looked into his eyes, which, in fact, were glittering with amusement.

She gave him a bitter smile before sending a fist into his gut.

* * *

You know you want to review. It's so tempting it burns your loins. 


	2. Chapter 2

Well, this is the second part, enjoy!

* * *

**Hot Chocolate**

He glanced over to her. And rubbed his sore stomach.

Then smiled and looked back over to road they were walking. He held in his hand Yuffie's gift, Vincent's gift and Marlene's as well.

Tifa could barely believe she had let the damn man walk her home (she felt a little guilty about hitting him so that he fell to the ground and moaned in pain for about ten minutes), let alone trust him not to burst into run with her _very_ expensive presents in hand.

Irritation nibbled at her as he kept looking over.

"What?" Suddenly snapping.

He tensed, and grinned a little knowing that he was caught staring. "You really hate me that much I can't even look at 'cha?"

"No. You're just pissing annoying, Turk."

"Ex-Turk." He suddenly threw on another one of the expendable smirks of his. "So what's in 'ere anyways?"

Before Tifa stop him, he pulled out Vincent's sweets and wine along with the sexy undergarment.

He held skimpy wear over his jacket and laughed. "My, my, Lockheart, this is a whole new side of ya."

"Give that back!"

As soon as Tifa got close enough to grab the garment, he darted away. Just enough so she couldn't touch him.

"Wine, chocolate _and_ sexy underwear?" He hollered at her as they played their cat and mouse game.

"Those aren't mine-" Finally able to catch him, she ripped the lingerie from his hands and shoved it back into its rightful place (in the bag where no one could see it) and did the same with Vincent's chocolates and wine.

She looked back up at him only to see him holding Marlene's things with a bemused expression. "Wow." He held up the Hippopotamus and slinky. "Now you're just getting kinky."

And she couldn't help but laugh.

---

Tifa jostled the doorknob as Reno leaned idly by on the porch behind her, waiting and still holding the gifts. Though it took a while before she trusted him to hold Yuffie's lingerie again.

"Uh. We got a problem." She peered over to him and gave him an innocent grin. "I don't have my keys."

He didn't say anything, but simply stared blankly back at her.

"Looks like I'll have to call Shirley since she's the only one with another set of keys."

Abandoning the bags where they were, Reno strolled over to the door and stood directly behind her. He easily looked over her shoulder to the locked entrance. "Can't I just pick it?"

"I got a dead bolt." Now fiddling with her mobile phone, also known as a PHS, Tifa was trying to get a hold of Shirley. "And I'm not letting you saw that off."

"I'll buy ya a new one. I don't wanna freeze my ass off waiting for… Shirley." He slipped into thought for a moment. "Who the hell's Shirley?"

Tifa talked quietly into the phone before giving him an answer.

"She's my neighbor down the street." Clicking off the PHS, the martial artist turned to face him fully and leaned against the door. "And she's not picking up. But I left a message."

"Neighbor, eh?"

"Yeah. Neighbor." She gave him a wary eye as she sauntered, appearing defeated, over to the pile of presents and sat on the railing of her porch.

He grinned and moved past her, down the two steps and all the way into her front yard and stared amused at a lone snowman. It was quite the creation with twig arms, hat, scarf and all. "Is Shirley hot?"

"I don't know! I look at guys, not women." She smiled even past her words. Walking over, she joined him as he continued to stare at Ball-ie (her snowman which she had named).

"Why not? I swing for chicks but I can tell ya that Rude one hellava catch." He didn't look at her as he talked but grinned stupidly at Ball-ie. "Whoo. I mean, under that suit is rock hard muscles that look as if they were sculpted, yo!"

By now, Tifa was staring at him horrified. He turned to look at her and they remained frozen for a second before bursting into side-clutching laughter.

Her mouth was stretched into an untouchable smile. "So how do you know how he looks under his clothes, Reno? I thought you said you like girls."

"Are you hitting on me?" This caught her off guard as he plastered on a serious expression and leaned in close to her. But before she could even retort disgusted, he smirked and returned his attention back to Ball-ie. "And I see things in the change room, s'all. And in the showers. He's got a tight little ass, I tell ya."

"Oh shut up!" She giggled and gave him a playful punch in the arm.

But her standards of 'playful' were different then Reno's since he was thrown into the snow by the hit.

"Ow!" He cradled his sore bicep and whimpered.

Lockheart stared wide-eyed and began to spit out a stuttering apology. Reaching out her hand to help him up, he took it… and yanked her down towards him. She landed on top of him but barely had a moment to blush from embarrassment before he flipped her onto her back and straddled her.

She expected him to grab her boob or something perverted like that.

Instead, a devious glint sparkled in his eye and he resembled a demon as his face contorted into an evil smirk. In both hands were clods of snow which, quickly, were being smeared into the martial artist's face.

His cackle rang through the air as she flailed wildly underneath him, however, it was cut short when she managed to clump together a wad of flaky white goodness herself and smack it to the left side of his face with her right hand.

He fell off her as she jumped into a crouch and began to form balls of death to hail upon him. He did the same.

They ran around the yard, pelting ice and snow balls at each other. Suddenly, she pointed to the sky and screamed. "Sephiroth!"

"What!" Spinning to look where she had gestured, he saw no one. He turned around only to get by nailed square in the kisser by an unloving shot of cold hard justice.

He staggered backwards… into the arms of Ball-ie.

"You killed Ball-ie!" Her fingers dug into her cheeks as she yelled at him. "Murderer!"

He shook the powder out of his flaming red hair and wiped the ice off his face. Looking down, he sat on a heap of snow that was once her beloved snow friend. He pointed at her and doubled over laughing. "You _named_ it!"

Sliding to her knees, she pouted. He tried to calm down but couldn't help but still snicker. Walking over to her, he plopped down by her side and threw an arm over her shoulders. "Don't cha' worry. I'm sure (snicker) Ball-ie is in a better place now."

She gave him a mock glare. "Half of him is still stuck to your ass."

He tilted a bit to check his rear and patted off the excess remains of Ball-ie.

"I'm soaked." He stated.

"So am I." How did she get here? Sitting, comfortably nonetheless, with a Turk? - With his arm draped around her and her head against his shoulder? She had long learned to forgive all those in Shinra. It was cruel to hate those who had done nothing but their jobs and when she had also sunk to their level the day AVALANCHE had bombed the reactor.

But that never, ever meant she had to _like_ them.

"I'm cold." Tifa whipped back to reality and away from her thoughts and realized he was staring at her now.

Peering into the street, she hoped he would think the creeping crimson in her face was only from the cold. "Me too."

Without warning, he pressed his lips to her cheek. It was soft and warm, making her tingle from head to toe. "W-What was that for?"

She turned to gaze into his aqua eyes.

He beamed. "'Cause I'd kiss ya on the lips but I think ya might rip my nads off if I tried."

She chuckled and so did he.

He leaned in a bit and so did she.

"Tifa!" A young woman tore the moment as she hollered from the street. She was running and soon stood in front of them. "I've got your keys."

Lockheart stood up and strolled over to the door with Shirley but not before Reno whispered to her. "She's not as hot as you."

The Turk, though, didn't get up but watched the two girls fiddle with the door before it popped open.

Tifa thanked Shirley but the short blond grabbed her arm and gave her a wink. "He's a cute one. Sexy catch."

With those words, she bounded off, back to her own home.

The ex-AVALANCHE member spun around to look at her former enemy turned snowman-killing buddy.

He was brushing himself off.

Glancing over to her, he gave a casual salute. "I guess I'll see ya in town sometime. I think I'll go to a clinic, ya know, I think ya gave me some internal bleeding from wailing me in the gut before."

They both laughed. But it seemed a bit emptier now that the fun was over.

He turned to leave.

"Hey!" She called and he twisted his neck to look back at her. "Do you… want to come in for some hot chocolate?"

Reno's broke into a huge grin before nodding and strolled to the entrance.

Slipping past her into the warm, cozy house, Tifa began to shut the door. "You have to get me a new snowman."

He smirked. "You have to pay my doctor's bills, yo."

* * *

Please review!


End file.
